clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Colarondo
Cody Alexander Oscar "Colarondo" Fisher is an Elite penguin, a former PSA and EPF agent, currently an SFCP agent. He also owns around 49,000 coins. He is a famous mascot in New Penguin City and well known in Club Penguin. Childhood He was born on May 15th 1974 in Snowhio but moved to New Penguin City at only a few months old. He was always interested in pranks, and making jokes, especially playing jokes on bullies but was bullied heavily for doing so. However he was still very popular. His father was a PSA agent and an Elite Penguin. Colarondo learned about his powers when he was 12. He created his own nickname from the letters from his name. Later Life When he was 18, Gangsta Corp kidnapped him and tried to experiment on him but he managed to break out. He found a girlfriend when he was 19 and proposed to her when he was 23. A few months after they were married, she found out he was apart of the PSA she became angry that he didn't tell her since he had disappeared for hours at a time and never explained why. They got into an argument and a few weeks later, divorced. Colarondo was then heartbroken and never spoke of her. After his grandfather left him a mansion in Club Penguin and 60,000 coins as found in his gradfather's will, he later moved to Club Penguin in 2006 and became a member of the EPF. He was well known for his kindness and for the parties he has. He soon became famous around the island and a popular penguin. He usually donated to Coins for Change every Christmas. After the destruction of the EPF, Colarondo joined the SFCP and became on of it's agents and became a trainer there for young agents and helped to guide Agent92966. Powers * Force Filed Manipulation: He can create shields and force fields which he can manipulate to shape it into anyway he wants. He can use his shields to absorb lasers, fire, lightning and the strength of how hard projectiles can hit his shield with. Once something is absorbed, he can use it to fire back. * Stronger Fighting: Colarondo can cover his flippers (hands, feet) and protect them as well as use them to punch and kick harder since they are covered by a force field. Abilities * Cooking: Colarondo learnt how to cook after a few years and is very good at it nowadays and sometimes invites his friends to dinner. * Trained Combatant: Colarondo is a learned and trained agent who knows how to fight in certain situations. * Driver: Colarondo has a driver's license and therfore knows how to drive. * Bilingual: Colarondo can speak Spanish. Trivia * Though his powers can do many things, he is unable to fly so he usually uses a Jet Pack to fly around. * His favourite Fizzlepunch flavour is Strawberry. Category:EPF Category:Agents Category:PSA Category:Penguins Category:New Penguin City Category:Mascots Category:SFCP Category:KadenBoi8's Family Category:Elite Penguins